Mina Harker
“If all the days and nights in the world were to cease to be, I still hold that we were meant to meet and to love and to know the pain of violent disillusion.” - Wilhelmina "Mina" Victoria Alexandria Harker née Murray Is the beautiful daughter of Edward Murray and his deceased wife Alice Liddell who died giving birth to her younger brother who was stillbirth. She was married to Jonathan Harker, but due there marriage he wanted her to quit trying to become a doctor which caused there separation, and her living with her good friend Lucy who was secretly a vampire. She met Vlad Dracula when getting medicine for Lucy when she got sick, and the two began an affair. Despite her being still married when Jonathan got sick she took care of his and ended there relationship not out of love but of duty of being a wife. During this time Lucy turned into a full vampire earning her three ex-fiance's and husband in name only. She also discovered that she was secretly pregnant, and still was in love with Dracula. She later escape her husband and ran away with her son and lover to safety in Castle Lubov. But were hunted by Jonathan Harker and Abraham Van Helising and there home was burned down them and a angry mob, Dracula and Dorian were able to escape and survive but not Mina. Background Early Life Appearance Personality Powers Psychic Powers * Telepathy - The ability to both hear the thoughts and read the mind of another person. * Empathy - The ability to identify the emotional feelings of another person. * Aura Reading - The ability to perceive energy fields surrounding various people, places and things. * Divination - The ability to see into the future for short periods of time, an ability used by many Druids recurrently and unconsciously accesses it all the time. * Clairvoyance - The ability to gain information about an object, person, location or physical event through means other than the known human senses. ** Mediumship - The ability to communicate with deceased people. * Astral Projection - The ability of transporting one's spiritual self from one location to another by supernatural means. * Spell Casting - The ability to perform paranormal spells that affect the natural world. * Intuition - The ability to have an innate sense of events, thoughts, and even the feelings of others that are normally outside of what the normal human ability is capable of perceiving. Possessions * Ouija Board: A flat board marked with the letters of the alphabet, the numbers 0-9, and the words "yes" and "no." The Ouija board was invented as a mean to deal with one's spiritual self, to access a part of the soul not usually accessed. However is more commonly believed to be a way of communicating with spirits of the dead. Relationships Vlad Dracula “I was a married woman! she said. Why does every generation believe it is the discoverer of pleasure? Your father was a spectacular lover. Even through the wall, I could hear the triumph in her voice.” - Jonathan Harker Family Friends Trivia Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Humans Category:House Dracul Tepes Category:Murray Family Category:Harker Family Category:Psychics Category:Druids